my story
by werewolf-wannbe
Summary: my prequel and my adventures with adam, christa,matt,george,nina,annie and mitchell.


**i know it's been ages since i wrote a story but i thought i would try it again so here goes hope everyone likes it. i'm planning to try and write some more chapters to it. enjoy.**

**my story**

It was late. The date was the 19th November 2004. I was just innocently lying in bed. The time was about one thirty am. I had been laying there for quite some time when our very annoying neighbour's beloved dog had started barking for no good reason. I had decided it wasn't worth getting worked up about and tried to go to sleep. The extremely irritating dog was still barking at three am. I had now been laying there for an hour and a half. That was enough

I jumped out of bed like it had just caught fire. And threw on the clothes that were scattered at the end of my bed. I had to calm myself down before I hesitated to walk down the stairs. My parents' bedroom is right next to the stairs and they could have heard a mouse from where they were so I knew I must be careful. I had got to the top of the stairs; this was where it was going to get difficult. I lowered one foot to the first step. Safe. And the next and the next. Still safe. I was half way and I was quite happy with my progress; I let out a sigh of relief. I lowered my left leg to the next step. The loudest creek I have ever heard came out from underneath the stairs. It sounded like a weasy old man trying to catch his breath after choking on his dinner. I froze thinking I was bound to be heard. I stood there silently shaking for ten minutes. That's long enough even if they had heard me they would have gone back to sleep by now. Phew! I had reached the bottom of the stairs. I grabbed a jacket and headed out the front door as quickly and quietly as possible.

I was outside and I couldn't see a thing. Going back into the house would be too dangerous, I would definitely get caught. So I huddled next to the bush in my front yard. I knew my eyes would adjust, even if it was slowly it was safer. Another ten minutes had passed but it felt like half an hour. I could make out faint out lines of things now; I could just about see the houses, the cars parked along the roads and most of all I could still hear that remarkably ridiculous dog ,who was now howling. There is a distant, deserted, dangerous alley at the back of my house which backs on to a forest. That's where the harassing howling was coming from so that was where I was going next.

As I approached the abandoned alley. I had a spine tingling feeling that I was being watched. My heart started to beat faster. I was aware that I only got that feeling when a human was around like when my sister hides behind the door trying to scare me. I knew that whatever this was they would be able to pick up on my heart rate so I decided to rapidly slow it down before the creature smelt my fear. I took a couple of deep breaths and closed my eyes and told myself I was imaging it. That I watch too many horror films. I was ok again, I had calmed down. "HHHHHHOOOOOWWWWWLLLL" there it was again but this time it sounded as if it was quite close. That was it! I stood and leaned against one of the walls on the other side of the alley. Breath I told myself, get a grip it's a dog, nothing else. I gathered my composure and grabbed the biggest stick I could see just too extra safe.

When the howling first started it was coming from the house on the end. So that was where I was going next. I kept telling myself it's just a dog but deep down I was absolutely terrified. I could hear heavy breathing and steps but not just two feet. It reminded me of when a cat pads into a blanket but this time with stick and dirt moving underneath. In a split second I had decided against my first idea which was to run, there was only one reason I didn't run, I wasn't sure where the noise was coming from.

My legs had turned to jelly but I forced them to walk. My heart was pounding and my head spinning, but I carried on. With the weight of my body I jelly legs I knew I was about to fall and I couldn't stop it. SMACK! My legs had buckled and I had wacked my head on the gravel.

I had been unconscious, but I had no idea how long for. My head felt like someone was inside screaming to get out and attacking my every defence to mask the pain and fear, my eyes were blurry and the pain in my right leg felt like fire travelling up veins with every pulsation spreading everywhere, it was crippling me. I laid there trying to remember where I was and what had happened. Then it all came back. Where is it? How did I get on the floor? Am I ... dead? I opened my eyes afraid of what I might see. I could an outline of this large, dark, hairy shape. I didn't give my eyes a chance to adjust and see exactly what this creature was. I didn't want to know. The stick I had been holding was lying next to me, idly waiting for me to grab it. I snatched the stick from the ground like a selfish child would their toys. I laid the stick across the beast at such force it squealed.

I could barely move my right leg, but I swallowed the pain like acid and forced myself to get up. I tried to run but instead I hobbled. I looked back hoping to see the creature laying injured on the floor. Instead to my horror I was being stared at by these eyes. These eyes looked like two golden suns with emerald highlights the colour of fresh spring leaves. They were glaring at me with the intent to kill me.

I made a run for it. Hobbling down the crooked gravel track falling this way and that. My heart was beating so fast that it was going into overdrive. I was sure it was going to stop soon. They talk about fight or flight situation, well my legs were moving so fast they felt like they were flying. I had come out the other side of the alley and came back on to the main side of the street. I could see my front gate and I knew that if i could just get the other side of it I would be safe. The gate was only hip height and I was sure I could jump over it even with a damaged leg. I was nearly there. I turned around the creature had come to the edge of the alley and ran back. I kept on running I didn't want to stop and I couldn't. And jump. I was over the gate and I lay there quietly for five minutes. Then I crawled in through the front door and dragged my wounded leg up stairs so clean it and sort it out.

And that's my story that was the day my life changed forever. That was the day I became a werewolf.


End file.
